Expose Me
by kiwi4me
Summary: She didn't realize how handsome he was, but she wasn't going to persue him... would flirting be crossing the line?
1. Chapter 1

**Expose Me**

By kiwi4me~

**Written for **_**x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x **_

Hope you like it!

_

* * *

_

Summary: She didn't realize how handsome he was, but she wasn't going to persue him... would flirting be crossing the line?

* * *

_I did it all for him, I took the blame, I took the fall and now... He's leaving me?!_

She screamed inside confused and angered. She sat with her arms crossed and her eyes glued to the notebook filled with their pictures. She couldn't fight the sad frown appearing and the way her face held that of a broken girl.

--

He didn't know how he wounded up in this situation. He knew he should've shut his mouth about him losing his job, but then again his best friend had probably known already.

"Just take the job, its temporary anyway," the silver haired male commented.

"I AM IN NO WAY BECOMING A..."

--

"Hello class," he said smiling nervously, "I will be your fill-in teacher today," he looked around confidently as he grabbed a toothpick from his shirt pocket, "… all he instructed me to do is,"

"Nothing!" a male with bright blonde hair screamed out.

The substitute stared for a few seconds before nodding his head, "okay, fine with me," he said before sitting on the chair and leaning back.  
The bell rang waking him from his slumber as he sat up. He had to blink twice before the haziness faded. He got up stretching loudly and was about to head out of the door before he noticed someone still in the room.  
He saw pastel blonde before noticing the strikingly sad look on the creamy colored skin of her face. The blueness of her eyes half lidded as if in a deep thought.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe the bell has rung," he announced as he walked closer, but stopped as her headed lifted to gaze up.

--

She had to admit that she didn't glance at the man before, till now. He has honey brown hair and deep chocolaty eyes with a hint of shimmer. She blinked a few time realizing that this was her teacher, now at least, also she shouldn't be feeling anything like this after what _he_ did.

"I'm sorry sir," she said as she looked away toward the notebook once more.

"Are you okay, girl?" he asked softly concerned.

"Yeah..." she said nodding before she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her head to jerk up.

"Seriously, are you okay?" he asked once again leaning in with a smile.

"Honestly?" she said with the corners of her lips itching to turn upwards.

"Yeah," he nodded removing his hand and kneeing on one knee to better view the blonde.

"I feel like crap," she laughed out with a smile as he smiled with her.

"I felt that way earlier," he admitted getting up, "... But I feel much better after the nap!" he chuckled out as he headed to the door.

"Are you telling me to take a nap?" she asked with an eyebrow quirked up and a playful smirk.

"Maybe," he shrugged as he watched her grab her small bag and a notebook.

"How long we gonna have you before our lazy teacher pops up?" she asked curiously as she stood in front of the door.

"Eh, who knows?" he said rubbing the back of his neck, "… why?"

"Just curious," she admitted with a soft smile as she walked out the door before turning to face her elder once again, "Thank you Mr."

"Genma," he interrupted.

"Mr. Genma, thank you," she finished.

"I was only helping a beautiful girl in need, miss," he said with an adoring smile.

"Call me Ino," she said mimicking his smile before she walked away.

"Ino..." he whispered into the quietness of the room, "I may just keep your job Kakashi," he said before closing the classroom door and locking it up with a silly grin upon his face, before realization hit him,

"Damn she's a student..."

--

Ino was actually looking forward to her last class lately. She was interested in her new teacher and have many questions to ask him. Why does he always chew on a toothpick? How did he and their former teacher know eachother, what things do he enjoy, does he have a girlfriend?

_What!_ The blonde girl stopped her herself as a small blush formed around her cheeks. She shook her head softly as she tuned into the conversation of her new interest and a boy in green.

"Well, I wouldn't push it that far..." the teacher admitted, "... You'll be overdoing it."

"Nonsense Genma-sensei," the boy in green said, "Gai-sensei said the more I train the better I am in the long run!"

"I'm sure it is Lee..." Genma just laughed as he tilted his head back toward his left side to notice her blue eyes on him.

Genma kept the smile on, if not wider, as he noticed the embarrassed smile of hers. He looked back at Lee who found a new interest to talk about with a blonde boy.

_Hmmm... Should I go say hi?_ Genma contemplated as he sat up from the desk he sat on top of; he looked at the time noticing that the bell was about to ring any minute.

_I guess I missed the time,_ he sighed and leaned against the wall where he held the door. He said his goodbyes to his students and watched them leave, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he noticed the blonde grab her belongings.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you being last to leave is purposeful," Genma smiled as he threw his used toothpick into the small trash near his desk.

"Well I'm glad you do know better," she smirked and walked toward the door, "I wanted to ask you if you could help me with a problem I have."

He blinked for a few seconds as his mind went on to think of unnecessary thoughts, until he forced himself to remember innocent little girl in front of him.

"Of course, what is it about?" he asked politely standing straight as he looked down at the blonde.

"You."

* * *

Okay, more chapter coming soon... maybe two more or three... dunno. Hope you like **GaaIno-For-Life**!

Review please,

kiwi4me~


	2. Chapter 2

**Expose Me**

By kiwi4me~

**Written for **_**x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x **_

Enjoy and sorry for the long awaited update…!

_

* * *

_

Summary: She didn't realize how handsome he was, but she wasn't going to persue him... would flirting be crossing the line?

* * *

"You."

Genma took a moment pondering on what questions she would have about him. He chose to not think too far into it as he smiled confidently at her.

"What would you like to know?" he asked curiously as he leaned against the door.

"Hm..." Ino begun as she stared at the man before her, "… are you single?"

"Why yes, yes I am," Genma replied chuckling slightly.

"Why?" she continued her questions.

"Getting personal aren't we?" he asked with an eyebrow quirked up.

"I guess so," Ino feigned embarrassment though she was laughing inside.

"I'll see you in two days," the teacher announced as she nod her head.

"Okay, have a nice weekend," she said and walked away.

"Two days," Genma thought as he huffed out a sigh, "… weekend!"

--

_Two days later_

Kakashi promised that he'd be back before Monday's class, but he never called him back. Genma was starting to think this was planned just to get him a job, a permanent one.  
He huffed out as he leaned against the seat waiting for the students to start filing in. He could hear the loud thumps and footsteps entered the small class room where he is currently teaching.

_Another long day..._ He told himself as he scanned the room to find an empty seat where the blonde female once occupied. A part of him shook with concern and worry while the other quirked an eyebrow with curiosity.

--

The day was longer than he had hoped and it seems the room was empty with no one present but himself. He gave off a deep sigh as he chewed his toothpick a bit harder than normal. As he got up lazily, he saw a figure against the door. He blinked quickly wondering if he was just seeing things, but there stood a female.

"Ino?" he asked as he stood from where he sat to stare oddly at the female.

--

Ino didn't know what to say or do. Why did she even show up to school and obviously late at that? She was currently staring at the floor unable to move her bruised legs. She lifted her head slowly as her hand move a piece of her hair to the back of her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to class, I wasn't feeling too well," she said softly, "... I only came to let you as well as my other teachers know the reason for me not showing up," she lied when she wanted to say, 'I wanted to see you.'

Genma took a moment to watch her eyes, her face, to see if he was reading her emotions right. She looks beaten, bruised, and scared in his chocolate eyes. He wanted to ask what happened, but he knew that privacy was something necessary within every human being, so instead of asking the questions he needed answers to, he went with the lather.

"You only came to tell us you we're sick?" he asked with a small curve upon his lips, "… and here I thought I was special."

Ino smiled and felt a tingle upon her heart knowing it should die, but every time those eyes of his look at her...

"If you think you're special, you're clearly mistaken," she said with a small laugh.

"Ouch," Genma said feigning hurt with a hand to his heart, "... that hurts dear Ino, you are the death of me," Genma finished sitting hard on his chair leaning his head back as if pretending he had died.

"Oh what have I done," Ino said laughing as she walked closer to the 'dead' person.

She cupped his cheeks with both of her hands as the toothpick currently hanging off his mouth dropped to the floor.

"What must I do to revive the dead?" she asked running her thumb against his cheeks causing a large grin on the teacher's face.

"Should I kiss the sleeping prince?" she asked laughing as she pulled her hands away only to feel his hands around her wrists.

"I'm no prince," he said softly with one eye opened staring into blue eyes.

"Well," she said softly as she leaned in, "... You could've fooled me."

Ino didn't know what had gotten into her but she kissed her teacher, her elder, him! She pulled back realizing what she did with a large blush painting her face. She took large steps away from him leaving a huge gap between them. She was embarrassed and angry at herself for doing something like that, but then again a part of her was jumping for joy. She looked down feeling stupidity, but his words made her head snap up so fast that she felt a pop.

--

Genma was surprised when he felt lips against his. It was a quick peck and something not serious, but as he looked over to the girl, it seemed to her that it was wrong.

_Oh yeah,_ Genma thought uninterested as he realized that he was the teacher, she the student. But he couldn't fight the grin splitting his face as a laugh was bulldozing its way to his mouth.

"It's too bad," Genma started noticing her eyes shifting further away from his space, "... I didn't even get to enjoy it."

"W... What?" Ino stuttered out confused. She stared big eyes at him to see him smiling back and a part of her melted. Was it her heart? Her lips closed and a stressed thin lip was in placed. She wasn't too happy that he was pulling her strings when he knew about a 'student-teacher relationship'.

"Don't joke around," she mumbled out as she glared slightly at him.

"What makes you think I was joking?" he answered with a question. It was the truth after all; he wasn't expecting a kiss but if he was getting kissed, he would like to enjoy it. He could see the stricken face of the blonde and a part of him grew more concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her looking away.

Ino just shook her head softly as the pains against her arms were starting to constrict against her muscles. She took a few deep breaths as her hand automatically touched the bruises. She closed her eyes, but they automatically opened from a brief touch.

"What happened?" he asked concerned etched in his voice and on his face. His honey brown eyes bore unto her oceanic ones. She didn't want to say anything, but her inner self was giving itself into him.  
Genma touched the bruises softly as if touching a child. He could see the green and purple spots and he notice that they were fresh. He looked up to see her looking away slightly from him and he couldn't help but be helpful. He grabbed her chin softly to face him and stared into those deep blue eyes.

"I should go," Ino concluded as she backed away from him. She didn't want him to help her; she only wanted to put it behind her. _He_ just had to show up in the morning at her house angry as ever. _He_ wanted to come back to her again, but she denied him entry to her home and heart. _He_ didn't take it lightly and forced himself in. Hurting her and bruising her wasn't enough.

"I..." she started but shook her head as she faced him, "It's nothing..."

"Now, now, you're really bad at lying," he announced with a smirk as he patted her on the head, "… you don't have to tell me, but I hope you do get better," he said touching a bruise upon the side of her forehead, "… because someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be looking like a rag doll."

Ino couldn't fight the laughter that erupted out of her throat. This man really knows how to brighten up her mood and she was thankful. She just stared at him and only wished he wasn't her teacher, ore only if he was her age...

"I should go," she said softly moving away from her teacher.

"Yeah, it's getting late..." Genma agreed and added, "… need a ride home?"

* * *

I am so so sorry for the long haitus! Been excrutiatingly busy...

Well there you have it! I think one more chapter would do, after all I hate making you readers/reviewers wait… Anyways, it seems like Genma is the flirt in here… oh well, what can I say, he is hilarious at times.

Well, hope you enjoy it and I really hope not to make you all wait too long!

Love,

Kiwi4me~


	3. Chapter 3 END

**Expose Me**

_By kiwi4me~_

Written for **x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x**

Enjoy and sorry for the long LONG awaited update…!

* * *

Summary: She didn't realize how handsome he was, but she wasn't going to persue him... would flirting be crossing the line?

* * *

Kakashi really had to apologize to Genma. He didn't know the meeting would contain such beautiful women. He gave off a breath as he smoothed his spiked hair back only to have it stand again. He realized that school was over so maybe this was better, because no students means no ease droppings. He headed toward the entrance of the large campus only to find himself tucked under the bush.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." he heard a female voice, one of his students.

"Now, now, it's okay, don't worry about it," he heard his old friend reply and curiosity got the best of him as he popped his head up quietly.

The scene that he had witness made him want to snicker and the more curious. His friend was leaning over the female from his class as if kissing her.

_I wonder if he is French kissing her?_ He thought to himself.

As he watched the car drove off; he jumped out of the bush smirking to himself.

_Genma, Genma,_ he tsked with a laugh, _thought you didn't like teaching._

--

"Genma sensei," Ino said folding her arms, "... I could put on the seat belt myself, you know."

"I know," he replied with a smile as he faced the road, "... But I wanted to put it on for you, after all," he said glancing toward her, "... I am a gentleman."

Ino continued to stubbornly pout forgetting about her bruises all together. She could smell the pine in the car as she looked out of the side mirror. Why did she agree? Was she not worried about what he'd do to her?

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" she heard him ask and her heart skipped a beat.

"I told you not to do that," she pouted once more looking at the side of his face.

"I'm only being honest dear Ino," he smiled as he glanced at her.

She noted the shimmer in those honey colored eyes and a part of her wanted to just adore him in a love struck manner. She eyed him suspiciously before facing away to see her house closing in. Her heart sunk as she realize the separation that was about to occur.

"I guess this is my house..." she stated looking at the teacher.

"Hm…" Genma hummed looking around, "… quite interesting."

"My house is not interesting," she said with furrowed brows.

"Not that," he chuckled, "I live with Kakashi, your teacher," he stated earning him a questionable look, "... Did you know he lived across from you?"

"Wha?" she immediately blurted out in question. It made sense now! All those times about her stupid pervy teacher and panties, it made so much sense now.

"No wonder he'd get my underwear colors right!" she exclaimed as if a light bulb just flicked on in her mind.

"Huh?" Genma asked a bit startled, "… you're not made about him spying on you?"

Ino blinked a few times before a red hue graced her cheeks. She laughed quietly as she looked toward the male.

"Well, I can't help myself if I look sexy wearing just panties," she said with a wink and she couldn't help herself from going further seeing his eyes intensify, "… especially when I have no clothing on," and with that she took off toward her house laughing at the man in the car frantically searching for some napkins.

"So Kakashi's been holding out on me, huh?" he asked no one in particular as he smirked toward her house with a napkin to his nose.

--

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" the silver haired male asked emphasizing the word 'enjoy.'

"So you finally returned," Genma said un enthusiastically as he flopped onto the couch beside the other male.

"I would apologize but it seemed you'd rather take my job," Kakashi stated with a smirk, "… or I should say one of my students."

"Huh?" the brunette questioned.

"Yamanaka Ino," Kakashi rolled out her name as if roll called, "… she's a beauty isn't she?"

"And so are her panties," Genma had to laugh out as the silver haired male's nose started to bleed.

"Yes," Kakashi spoke out after recovering, "… laced, the kind you like."

"Laced huh? Nice," Genma nodded appreciatively.

And the conversation silenced before the substitute asked him about not returning sooner.

This is going to be a long story, Kakashi thought as he closed the book he was engrossed in.

**New day**

It was the last period of the day and school was just a minute to be over. The blonde female stared at her notebook for a few sad seconds before looking toward her sensei who had called out her name.

"Would you please stay after for a few minute?" he asked with a hint of secretiveness.

"Sure," she decided to say as curiosity irked her.

"Class," the silver haired male said aloud as the class hushed down, "... You may all leave."

"Really?" a few students voices echoed in the silence and with a nod from their teacher, they all rushed out of the room and out into the open air.

"Now Ino," he started only to receive a smirk from the blonde.

"Are you going to guess my panties today?" she asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Green frogs laced on lavender," he smiled, "… am I right?"

"How?" Ino called out flabbergasted, "... Fine!"

She gave in and lifted her skirt to reveal what her teacher had just said unembarrassed after so many years of the same routine.

"I checked my room twice," she mumbled out as she pouted.

"Ino, how many times must I tell you I have eyes everywhere?" he smirked as the female dropped the skirt and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Also," he added, "... I was not the only one watching you."

"What?" Ino said a bit scared, "... Who else? Someone I know?"

"You know Ino," the silver haired teacher said, "… you're a beautiful girl."

"Where are you going with this? Don't try to set me up again..." she glared.

"Genma fancies you," he blurted out.

"Genma sensei?" she asked a little startled.

"He isn't your sensei anymore little Ino," he chuckled.

"Don't call me little..." she smiled remembering an old joke they shared, "... You know he is much older than me, right?"

"Yeah, but he's a good man. I trust him with you, unless..." he left it off for her to think.

"Shut up," she huffed out, but the thought of the honey brown eyes of her once substitute was making the twists and flips in her stomach uneasy.

--

Genma heard a few knocks emitting around the apartment as he sat upon the couch with the remote in hand. He questioned who it could be since Kakashi announced that there was a meeting he had to go to. Besides, he had keys to just walk in. the brunette shrugged off other thoughts as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Um… hi," he saw the blonde before him spoke nervously.

"Hey," he said casually as he opened the door wider, "… come on in."

Ino walked into the cozy living room silently as she glanced around. The male figure walked past her after closing the door and taking a seat on the couch, ushering her to follow.

"So, what gives me the honor be graced by your presence?" he asked smiling outwardly.

"By spying on me of course," she replied causally and noting the embarrassed looks on his face.

"Did you see me?" he asked unashamed after a brief moment.

"No," she shook her head lightly, "… but you know…" she said with a smirk, "… if you wanted to see me with my lingerie, all you had to do was ask," she finished with a seductive smile that almost made him want to pounce on her.

"Oh, would it be that easy?" he asked feigning hope.

"Only kidding," she laughed and relaxed into his couch.

It was nice. Just sitting and talking without a fuss in the world. Only life was this easy and this free, then she wouldn't have to worry about waking up alone from nightmares. She could feel herself almost falling asleep within minutes and she wondered if everything was just so perfect here.

"Ino," his voice entered her ears and she had to force her eyes to open.

When she did, she could see his face mere meters away from hers and she couldn't breathe. Why was it that he looked more handsome the longer she looked at him? Why is it that though he was older, he made her feel so comfortable around him? Why is it that she just could not fight the feelings of fluffiness in her mind and heart? Why couldn't the butterflies just die off?

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned laced within every word.

She nodded softly and he smiled innocently. He wanted to taste her lips but decided against it. He knew better and he wasn't going to do something that could potentially ruin the relationship, whatever you call it, between them. So he let go of her chin that he thumbed over and leaned back. He suppose he should be happy that he was free and single. But the look in wanting in those blue irises if hers made him feel needed. She is beautiful with so much more in front of her, he'd be damned if he put himself in the way of it all.

"I should go," she said softly and he nodded with understanding.

As she walked out glancing behind her a few times, he wondered what the two of them could be, he was worried about the age difference between them, but he didn't know that she was worried about the same thing.

"Genma?" Ino spoke up with a question.

"Yea?" he asked as she was on the other side of the yard.

"Thank you," the blonde decided to say when really what she wanted to say was 'I like you a lot.'

"It's nothing to thank me for," he said receiving a smile from the female who entered her home a few seconds later. But in truth, what Genma wanted to say with those words was 'I like you too.'

Maybe they would be able to accept one another, age or not; only if they could read in between the lines of flirtatiousness in order to finally expose the truth of their feelings.

* * *

I hope this would do. I'm sorry if it wasn't satisfying… just really needed to finish this story since I won't be writing anymore or at least for awhile… I just hope that this was a good end.

Love,

kiwi4me~

PS: if you wish to know why, check my profile please :[


End file.
